Shelley 10, Vala 0
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Its Halloween and there's a party at Colonel Carter's house. Shelley tries not to be out done by Vala. Contains an original female character. Totally an AU.


The mess at the SGC was a usual meeting place for various personnel during the day. Usually around lunch time or late in the day. Today was Halloween! And it was party time. Every year, one member of the SGC teams would host a party. This year was the turn of Sam Carter. At least her house was bigger than some of the previous venues. Sam had the morning off to make all the arrangements, before heading back into the base to finish off some paper work before the festivities.

Sam ate the last piece of blue jello, smiling at her lunch companion. Both deciding to have a proper lunch, so it would soak up the copious amounts of alcohol they were going to consume! Shelley looked around. The mess had been decorated in various spooky attire.

"So," Sam said, putting down her spoon. "What are you wearing, tonight?"

The redhead smiled.

"Oh, just a little something I found. Don't forget we won't be there till about 8. We've gotta take the girls trick-or-treating first," she said.

"Aww, I bet they look cute in their little costumes."

"They do,"

Shelley gushed. Her daughters did look cute in their costumes.

"What are they going as?" Sam asked.

Shelley pulled up her chair.

"Mia's going as....."

Before Shelley could answer, their conversation was interrupted. Shelley turned around, seeing that Sam was now looking over her shoulder. It was Vala, wearing a witches hat.

"Figures," Shelley whispered under her breath.

"Is that what you're wearing tonight?" Sam asked.

Vala shook her head, holding onto her hat. Pulling out a seat, she sat next to Shelley.

"No. I've got something much more adventurous planned."

Shelley's eyes rolled back into her head. Not liking the sound of what Vala had planned. There was no way she was going to be upstaged by her. No way at all!

"I should get going," she said. "I've gotta finish some work before I go home."

Sam nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you later. Don't forget to take some pictures of the girls."

"I won't."

Shelley headed out of the mess, not even stopping to say goodbye to Vala.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, I don't think. She's just got stuff to do before the party. Their taking the girls trick or treating tonight!"

There was a blank look on Vala's face. Some aspects of human culture were still 'alien' to her. Of course she knew what Halloween was etc, but didn't quite grasp the concept of trick or treating.

"Sounds like fun," she said. "Do I need to bring anything tonight?"

"Just yourself," Sam said.

~ # ~

Shelley stared at her costume. A lot of thought had gone into it! It wasn't the costume she'd wanted. But rushing around the shops on Halloween only left a few choices. It was a cute costume and quite revealing.

She heard Daniel in the living room, trying to get the girls ready for spending the night next door. Tonight had been meticulously planned. Even down to where the girls were going to stay. Shelley planned on getting drunk. They never had a chance to let their hair down. So tonight it was!

They'd already been out with Mia and Kennedy. Taking the girls trick or treating. Having quite a haul! Shelley didn't like having them have many sweets. But she'd make sure they'd be shared out equally over the next few weeks. She did of course take pictures and Daniel was in the process of printing them out. The joys of the digital age and every parents delight.

"Shell, come on, were going to be late!"

She heard Daniel shout from the living room. Picking up her costume she headed out into the rest of the house.

Mia and Kennedy stood in the living room, having their father trying to get them into their coats. Even though they were only going next door, it was still pretty chilly outside. Daniel was already wearing his coat, having already changed into this costume after they'd come back with the girls. Keeping it a closely guarded secret!

"Where's your costume?" he asked, zipping up Kennedy's coat.

"It's in the bedroom. I'll pick it up after we've taken the girls next door."  
"Don't you want to change in to it now?"

"No, no it's okay. I might get changed at Sam's."

Then Daniel realised.

"You want to make a grand entrance?"

Of course it was the furthest thing from her mind but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that whatever she wore, Vala would upstage her. Would probably upstage everyone at the party but for once, Shelley wanted some attention.

"Come on, let's these two settled next door."

Shelley picked up Kennedy whilst Daniel took Mia's hand, taking them next door.

~ # ~

The party hadn't started by the time Daniel and Shelley had arrived at Sam's. Shelley helped out putting up the rest of the decorations and making nibbles. Daniel had taken off his coat to reveal another underneath. His costume was something he had to wear off world a few years ago. When he and Vala were still connected by the Goa'uld bracelets! Daniel had called them undercover rawhides. He kept finding himself pulling them up every five minutes. It had been easier to find that spending hours looking in every shop window in town.

After an hour, Shelley finally gave in and went to get dressed. Most of the guests had already arrived. In fact, most of the SGC were in Sam's house. Her friends, her colleagues. She was wearing a spider costume. Shelley had identified correctly as a black widow costume. The Colonel finding it amusing when she'd seen it in the shop a few days earlier! Mitchell was wearing a cowboy costume and Teal'c, his costume was Frankenstein.

Sam heard a knock at the door. Handing a plate of nibbles to Mitchell, she headed for the door. Standing in front of her was Vala, in a long coat. Standing behind her was the escort who had driven her from the SGC to Sam's house. She waved him off, heading inside the house. Looking around, she saw that the house was almost completely full of revellers. Vala unbuttoned her coat, quickly pushing it off her shoulders. Wearing a long black dress with bits of red woven into it with a tight fitted bodice.

"And you are?" Sam asked.

"I'm a vampire, well, head vampire. You can call me mistress," Vala said, heading in to join the rest of the party. Her pointed teeth, almost getting in the way!

She spotted Daniel across the room, swigging on a bottle of beer. He saw her coming towards him, hoping to move out of the way before she got to him. But it was too late. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. As she saw him, she wasn't surprised by Daniel's lack of costume.

"Come on Daniel," Vala said, reaching behind him, picking up a handful of peanuts. "You could have made the effort."

"I didn't have time. I do have a family, you know."

Vala sighed. Knowing full well his situation!

"So where is the little wifey then?" she asked.

Daniel hated it when Vala called her that.

"Don't call her that. She's not some Stepford Wife, you know."

Of course Vala had no idea what he was talking about. Having that same far away look in her eyes as normal when they talked about anything only a resident of Earth would know.

Daniel looked up as he heard the door to Sam's bedroom open and close. From across the room he noticed that Colonel Reynolds was looking in the same direction. Since it had become clear that he was still in love with Shelley, he and Reynolds hadn't gotten on that well. Barely being able to tolerate each other when it came to missions! But Daniel was professional about it. Maintaining a level of toleration! Daniel followed his stare, seeing Shelley emerge from the bedroom.

Standing in front of them was Shelley, her long red hair over her shoulders.

"Wow," Reynolds whispered.

Daniel frowned. His annoyance at Reynolds' attraction to his wife, growing!

Shelley stood in the middle of the room, wearing a sexy devil outfit, with matching horns, plastic pitchfork and long forked tail. The dress itself came to just above her knee. Underneath she was wearing black stockings. Daniel smiled, wondering just how far the stockings went and if there were suspenders at the top.

"Excuse me," Daniel said, heading for his wife.

Shelley looked across the room at Vala. The sight of the woman making her laugh lightly. She hadn't put any imagination in her costume at all. It was quite boring. Anyone could be a vampire at Halloween.

Daniel practically pushed Reynolds out of the way as he made his way across the room.

"You certainly did make an entrance," he said, standing in front of her.

His head turned, seeing almost everyone staring. Not that he didn't mind the others staring, as long as that's all they did! Shelley smiled up at him and moving past him, deciding to mingle with the others. She waged her tail behind her as she moved across the room. Daniel couldn't help but stare. He'd never seen her looking so hot. Definitely pleased with her choice of costume!

For the rest of the night, Daniel watched Shelley moving around the room, working it. Hearing several comments about the way she looked and feeling quite proud that she was all his. Only one person made him want to scream. Daniel had seen Shelley talking to Reynolds for about half an hour. Not knowing that it was just his wife's nature or just another way to make him incredibly jealous. Shelley wasn't really that calculating. Not like other women he could mention. Shelley would be friends with anyone. If it was to make him jealous, then it was succeeding.

Daniel walked across the room to where Shelley and Reynolds were standing. Creeping up behind Shelley and grabbing an arm around her waist pulling her back up against him. Whilst smiling wolfishly at the Colonel over her shoulder. Daniel whispered into her ear, making the redhead smile, uncontrollably.

"Excuse us,"

He took her hand, guiding her out of the living room and towards the bathroom. Daniel looked around, making sure no one noticed. Grabbing hold of the door handle, Daniel pushed Shelley inside. Looking around one last time, seeing no one was taking any notice of what they were doing.

Standing up against the wall, she felt Daniel's body pressed against her. It was clear from what she felt pressed against her hip, what he had on his mind.

"God, you look so sexy," he whispered.

He ran his hand up her leg, moving higher. Shelley's breathing increased, closing her eyes. All she wanted to do was to feel him. Feel his hands, his lips. She took hold of his hand, moving it even higher. Her eyes opened, seeing how close they were. Their lips finally met, pounding against each other. Daniel picked her up, carrying her across the bathroom, propping her up on the bathroom cabinet, attached to the sink. Spreading her legs, letting Daniel stand in between. The suspender belt snapped as Daniel unclasped them, using his fingers to tease the skin underneath. Shelley bit her lip, reaching out to unzip Daniel's pants. Finally their lips parted, a need for oxygen overtaking them.

"Fuck me," she whispered. "Fuck me," running her fingers through Daniel's hair.

"Horny little devil,"

~ # ~

Fifteen minutes later, they emerged from the bedroom, looking relaxed and pleased with themselves. Shelley fiddled with her stockings, making them look somewhere near presentable after having Daniel's eager fingers all over them.

The redhead walked across the room, stuffing food into her mouth. Sex always made her hungry. Hungry and horny, that's how she felt. Looking across the room, her eyes connected with Daniel's, again, not being able to hide the smile on their faces.


End file.
